User talk:MrNature72
A little something i made for myself Nikola Tesla: The Master of Lightning Nikola Tesla was born on July 10, 1865 in Smiljan, Lika, wich at that time was part of the Austo-Hungarian Empire. His father was a Serbian Orthodox Priest, while his mother was an inventor of household appliances. Tesla, at first, intended to specialize in physics and mathematics, but it wasnt long until the man was intrigued by electricity. Nikola lead a very interesting childhood. Not necessarily in the physical world, but in his head. At a young age, he came up with the idea of harnessing Niagra Fall's power with a big weel. He once tried to fly by jumping off his roof holding an umbrella, and tried to make static electricity by rubbing to cats together. However, his brain got even more interesting as his life went on. When he was working as an electrical engineer with a telephone company down in Budapest in the year 1881. Here, Tesla was walking around with a friend through the city park when the solution to the rotating magnetic field went through his head. Using just a stick, he drew it in the sand and explained it to his friend. Skipping forward a wee bit, in 1884 Nikola Tesla went to New York, USA. It was in this fine country that Telsa would reach and show the world his full potential and prowess in the many fields of science and discovery. Especially in electricity, the subject he was unduoubtadly most interesting in. When he came to the US to work with Thomas Edison, he came with a letter from Charles Batchelor. In it, it said "I know two great men, one is you and the other is this young man." The first major event I would like to discuss would be the "War of the Currents". See, Edison was all over DC like some stubborn lover, while Mr.Tesla on the other side had pretty damn hard proof that Alternating Current is better. And he was right. However, Edison didn't want to give up, as his entire enterprise was based off of Direct Current. It's pretty simple to explain why AC is better. DC can travel 2 miles before another station is neeeded, while AC can go thousands. DC powered bulbs burn a dim yellow, while AC powered bulbs give out a strong, white light. Also, DC was to blame for many house fires and child deaths even though AC can reach much higher voltages with a step-up. Edison tried so hard to make Tesla lose, and even went as far as killing stray animals with AC current to try to show its "Danger". However, in the end, Tesla won. Even to this day, we use AC power in our homes, and around the world. From that day until his death, Tesla went on an absolute genious rampage, making the patent companies buy more paper for patents and wowing people around the world like children at a circus show. The best part? This was a day-to-day ordeal to him. Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, go change the world, go home, eat dinner, go to sleep, and repeat. However, there is a few things not exactly everyone knows about Nikolai Tesla. For starters, the man hallucinated. He didn't exactly hate it, to be honest. He said at times his mind would bring him into another world, and if he allowed himself to give in, he could wander this little landscape in his brain like it was real. He also said when someone mentioned an object, he could see it with upmost clarity. He Claims that at times he would have a hard time distinguishing between the physical reality and the objects his brain made him see. Speaking of his brain, there was another amazing ability it had. It was his canvas. Nikola would build, design, and partially test everything in his head, before ever even putting down on paper. Once he claimed to have a machine that could split the earth designed in his head, but no one really wanted him to test that. Not because it was stupid, or impossible, but because Telsa could probably actually do it. This wasnt Electric Nicks only amazing idea. Although the others would probably have less regretable results. Forn example, just to showcase AC current, Nikola lit up the World Columbian Exposition in Chigaco in the year 1893. People where absolutely stunned by the electrical display. One of Telsa unduboutably favorite achievements was filling his childhood dream. In 1895, he designed the first hydroelectric powerplant in Niagra Falls, the absolute victory of Alternating Current. While that may be his favorite, his greatest achievement was the Polyphase Alternating Current System, wich today lights the entire globe. However, in my opinion, there could have been one thing that would have been a greater achievement by every means. This was the Wardenclyffe Laboratory. Everyone thought it was just a massive radio station, but The Lightning Man had different plans. He designed it to be able to send wireless electricity all over the world to any point. However, when J. Morgan, his funder, found out about this, he cut him off. Why? I'm not exactly sure. I would have wanted unlimited worldwide electricity from one powerplant. That would have been amazing. Also my opinion, my favorite invention would be the Tesla Coil. Why? I honestly just think its cool. While yes, it's used in a lot of technology, it can also be able to play music. With lightning. Let me say that again. Music. With lightning. If that isn't cooler than the everything you've ever seen, you're lying. His other inventions include radio, radar, X-Ray, Robots, sparc plugs, wireless, nean lights, remote control, even an electrical bath to remove germs. Speaking of germs, Nikola was a very hygenic person. Tall, fit, dark hair, and a nasty phobia of germs. At times, he would even deny handshakes, and he took baths often. I ought to stop before i go ranting about random facts like some Jeapardy show. Well, this finished my essay on Mr.Lightning himself. I hope you enjoyed it. Welcome Hi, welcome to R.U.S.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the In game tactics page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balphezar (Talk) 21:24, October 11, 2010 Welcome to the wiki. You've got a good writing voice. Just remember that it is a wiki; try to remain neutral and add to a page rather than totally redo it. Also the work you did on Tactics is still in the edit history, so it's not totally gone (I don't know if you already know this so I hope I'm not being totally condescending). Remember, other people have put lots of work into those pages too. A lot of the categories you wrote up were either already on the page (Obliterator is a Creeping Barrage, Guerilla is Harassment, Turtles and Rushers are already on...) or they were easily combinable with others (what's the difference between a Steamroller and a Turtle?). Ah, I'm just worried you'll take it personally. At any rate, hoping to see more from you. SleepS 06:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear from you. :) Also you had it mostly right; you're supposed to edit the Talk page, not the User page. Eh, I just moved it over. It's one of the buttons on top when you look at my profile. Also it's more convenient to sign your posts with four tildes (like ~~ ~~ without the space) so I can just click your name and get right back to you. By the way, it did seem like you had a lot to say about the different strategies, so I really think you should consider adding to their respective pages if it hasn't already been said there. SleepS 20:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC)